Sloppy
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Thats Right! Al has had it! Ed is a messy messy Piggy boy. So Al takes matters into his own hands! One-Shot!


Ed: Lemme do it!

Duo: No!

Ed: Please!

Duo: NO!

Greed: On with the show!

Duo&Ed: HEY!

Sloppy.

Al was a very patient person. especially when it came to his insufferable Brother Edward. That guy could really make you wanna hang yourself sometimes. Ed was pushy, bossy, stubborn, pig-headed, inappropriate, loud, obnoxious, and worst of all, sloppy. Now, Al could put up with a lot of those things. but the sloppy part, he really had to fight...

One day, in particular, The Tin Man had about had it. He had already had to clean up after Ed, just about all day. What with his mess in the street after the issue with Scar. and the deal he had made with Hues fell through, GUESS WHO HAD TO PAY! and not to mention something...Al did not wanna talk about...to do with Mustang.

He opened the big wooden door to their room, and about burst into tears. Ed had the room almost completely destroyed. there were, to say the least, a few piles of dirty cloths on the floor. One too many empty food cartons. He wasnt sure what that green stuff was in the corner over there... and was that a box of dirt?

"Brother." Ed looked up from the bed he was resting on. which by the way, was a mess. "Yeah, Al? Whats wrong?" Al was trembling with anger. "whats wrong!" Al shouted, Ed jumps and falls off the bed. "Whats WRONG?! Look at this mess!"

"Ok, ok Al, I'm sorry, you're right, I'll clean it up." Ed was saying, he was somewhat laughing, and holding his hands up in surrender. "No, Brother, you always say that, then you half way do it, then expect me to clean it up! And I do, only to have you tear the place apart again once I do!" Al had begun to pick up a few things. "I'm not a maid you know! And you're not a little kid."

"What did you say Al?"

"Oh get a grip! I said you're not little! NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"Oh...well...ok then...carry on." Al sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. in them a pair of boxers, and a plate with food caked on. "Al, I said I'd do it, ok, give that here..." Ed reached out and Al jerked his hand to one side, making Ed hit the floor face first." Oh no, not this time you...you...SLOB!" Ed looked up. A candy bar wrapper stuck to his face. "S-SLOB!"

"Yeah, slob! look at this place!" Ed did just that, from his sitting position on the floor. He looked all around the room. ok...he had to admit...he was a bit of a mess. "Said I was sorry..." He said under his breath. "Dorset cut it Ed." The said boy looked up in shock at his little brother. "Al...you called me-"

"Are you gunna help me clean or not?" Ed nodded and stood up. something was itchy on his left cheek, he reached to scratch, and blushed, ripping the wrapper off his face. He grinned a sheepish grin at Al, but his brother was none to amused. "Get to work." Was all he said.

Roy Mustang knocked on the door. he had not seen Ed, or his tag along in a good hour or so, and decided to check in. the door slowly creaked open. Mustang pulled his white glove on tighter. he put his back to the wall outside their room and held his hand up in a snapping position. he slowly slid on the wall and entered their room. It was clean. and there was Ed, with a bandana on his head. His blond hair up in a pony tail, he was in his tank top, and had an apron on. He was mopping the floor.

Mustang looked around the room in disbelief. Al was sitting on top of a dresser. he looked as if he were sleeping. Ed stopped and wiped his brow. Al looked up and uncrossed his arms to reveal a whip. he cracked it and Ed jumped with a squeak and rushed to continue cleaning. he plopped the mop back on the floor and began to run with it, guiding it across the floor.

Mustang smiled. Al looked his way, realizing they weren't alone any more. He seemed to smile in that tin suet. "Hello Colonial." Ed stopped mopping once more. "Hello...Alphonse...Fullmetal..." He said, looking over at Ed. Al realized Ed had stopped cleaning again, so he cracked the whip. Ed jumped and began again. "Whats going on?" asked Mustang. Al laughed. "Just a bit of house work."

Greed: The end

Duo: Who is this guy, and where's my Spoo!

Ed: ...good question...


End file.
